Double Trouble
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: The Dark Lord is gone now it is time for peace at last has certain students we know and love come back for their finale year at Hogwarts right?... WRONG! Seems Dumbledore had a little secret that is about to shake up the walls of the newly restored school get ready for some controlled chaos Hogwarts and maybe a little loving.
1. After the Final Battle

**Double Trouble**

**Disclaimer: I own know one but the Blodwyn Twins and warning their will be changes to where I will have certain characters live such as Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Fred Weasley. I will also be killing off Horace Slughorn.**

**Summery: The Dark Lord is gone now it is time for peace at last has certain students we know and love come back for their finale year at Hogwarts right?... WRONG! Seems Dumbledore had a little secret that is about to shake up the walls of the newly restored school get ready for some controlled chaos Hogwarts and maybe a little loving.**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Speaking**

**Proloque: After the Final Battle**

A lot has happened since the final battle at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry as many people where lost. Such as sadly Colin Creevey, Dean Thomas, Professor Slughorn, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Padma Patil to name a few. Many were injured George Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Lavender Brown. Some unexpected allies were found such as in the Malfoy's who as it turned out had learned from their ways and turned against the Dark Lord at the last minute. More importantly some lives were saved by miraculous means such as Severus Snape and Sirius Black.

It seems being a phoenix 'a creature of resurrection' allows Fwakes to travel through the veil and back with out harm. So has one of the last orders from his master he traveled through to bring back one Sirius Black. Securing him once more in hiding with squab Mrs. Figg until the final battle when they would need him which was good as his sudden appearance saved the lives of the newly wedded parents the Lupins. As for Severus this magnificent bird waited until he was left alone before swooping in and proving just how powerful phoenix tears are by using them to save the dark man's life. Just in time to as he was able to block a curse to save the life of Fred Weasley once and for all proving whose side he was on. Of course after the battle was all said an done both he and Black still needed to have their names cleared which with help from Harry Potter, the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, and a few memories they were once again free men.

After the battle it was time to pick up the pieces as Kingsley Shacklebot was named the new Minister of Magic and did a total re-haul of the MoM. As soon as the school was fully repaired Kingsley then asked Severus if he would like to take up the job once more as Headmaster which shockingly he declined. More shockingly was when Minerva was declared Headmistress and offered him the spot of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor an Deputy Head only to be declined as well by the man. Instead he offered to come back as Potions Master an Head of Slytherin House which Minerva readily agreed to. Of course she offered the same spot to Sirius Black but he as well declined and instead offered to take over as Transfiguration Master and Head of Gryffindor House. So Minerva had to beg Remus Lupin to once more take up the job which he agreed as long as it didn't come with the Deputy Head position and only if his wife Tonks could take over the Muggle Studies class and cover for him during his time of the month. So as a last resort she agreed and named Flitwick the new Deputy Head refusing to let him decline.

So now as Minerva sat in the Headmaster/Headmistress office she was shocked when the portrait of her former mentor and love revealed to her a shocking secret. **"What do you mean that you have two granddaughters ?! Last I checked Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore we never had any children!" **The now sheepish portrait gulped nervously as he tried to clear his throat. **"Because we didn't my love it was before you and I had our little affair. Back when I was a young fool after the death of my sister I had a one night fling with a muggle woman and we produced a child. I named her Ariana after my beloved sister. I was planing to bring her to Hogwarts for schooling but with the rise of the Dark Lord that made it impossible so in order to protect her I had to send her into a parallel demention. Their she grew up along with her mother and eventually married and had my to granddaughters. Up until my death I had been teaching them magic in their dreams and thanks to the help of an author informing them of our world." **Minerva looked at him like he was mad. Standing up hands on her hips she began to pace back and forth. **"Parallel Demention really Albus you expect me to believe that? There is no such thing!" **Albus sighed as he stroked his beard leaning against his frame. **"Minnie my love there are tons of muggles who claim Magic, Dragons, and Unicorns are nothing but fairy tales why wouldn't there be other dementions as well?" **Minerva leaned back against what was now her desk.

**"Alright let's say for a moment I believed you. Which I'm not saying I do. Why would you be bringing this up now?" **Albus straightened up and looked her right into her eyes wishing he could pull her into his arms like he use to. **"Because the spell that holds them there is about to break. The spell was only to last until their eighteenth birthday which is tomorrow they shall then appear here from where ever they are. Since they only have knowledge up until sixth year they will of course have to take their owls once they arrive then be sorted and take their seventh year and newts with the returning class." **Minerva found herself releasing her hair from its severe bun and running her fingers through it. **"Your actually serious about this. Oh Albus I swear I will love them as my own and take care of them for you. However I'm not sure I can forgive you from keeping this from me."** The former wizard smiled placing a hand up as though it was pressing against a barrier you couldn't see. **"As far as I'm concerned Minnie they are just as much your granddaughters as they are mine. As for not telling you I am truly sorry. I just wanted to protect you all I felt keeping silent was the only way."** Minerva smiled with tears in her eyes as she stood and walked to his portrait placing her hand against his. **"Oh Albus you make it so hard to stay angry with you."**

( Well this is the prologue please be kind hope you will love this new adventure for the Blodwyn Twins. )


	2. Meeting the Twins

**Double Trouble**

**Disclaimer: I own know one but the Blodwyn Twins and warning their will be changes to where I will have certain characters live such as Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Fred Weasley. I will also be killing off Horace Slughorn.**

**Summery: The Dark Lord is gone now it is time for peace at last as certain students we know and love come back for their finale year at Hogwarts right?... WRONG! Seems Dumbledore had a little secret that is about to shake up the walls of the newly restored school get ready for some controlled chaos Hogwarts and maybe a little loving.**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Speaking**

**Chapter 1: Meeting The Twins**

_'Oh my god what am I doing this is nuts! Just keep your eyes closed Reign keep them closed.' **" There's no need to be scared poppet I promise I would never let you fall. "** Opening her eyes she looked right into the blackest obsidian pools she ever seen. It was like staring into a starless night that was being framed by curtains of the blackest silk. He wasn't what normal people would call Handsome. His skin was very pale like ivory his nose was rather large and hooked while crooked teeth poked out from a crooked smile. He was very tall much taller than her and kinda slim and wiry but he did have some muscle just not very noticeable. What caused the chills down her spine though was his voice it was slightly gravely and very deep like he had just woken up. It depended respect with out ever having to leave its low decimal. **" I can't help it I've never liked heights much. "** He chuckled as he started to lower them towards the ground before stopping in front of a beautiful lake a huge castle in the back round. She could already see her sister sitting against a tree wrapped in the arms of another man. He had unruly dark brown curls with a peach complexion slight beard and mustache dressed like Hugh Heftner in brown slacks,loafers, a silk shirt and smoking jacket that looked more like a robe. Her own man helped her off before getting off himself then taking out what looked like a wand shrunk it down and put it in his pocket. That's when she took in what he was wearing black slacks with perfectly polished black boots. A white linen under shirt with a high collar and a black stiff jacket also high collared that button from the top all the way down in silver buttons. **" What is it poppet? Why do you stare at me so? "** She looked at him before reaching to unbutton his collar when his long spider like calloused fingers stopped her. **" Please don't poppet I don't want you to see those. "** She didn't understand what was so bad that he didn't want her to see so he felt he had to dress like a priest. **" You have to wake up now poppet I'll see you soon. " **_**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

The girl reached out of her comforter cocoon to smack at her alarm clock knocking it off the table before prying the soft fluffy prison from her. Yawning she reached for a pair of gold framed glasses placing them over a freckled button nose as she stood to from her bed only reaching 4'9". Padding on bare feet she made her way to the bathroom at the end of the hall trying to run small french tipped fingers through her tangled mass of crimson red curls that reached to her waist. After using the toilet and washing her hands she proceeded to start to brush her teeth standing on tip toe she greeted the lily white skin of a little round face with almond shaped doe aquamarine/peridot green eyes staring back at her. Once she was done brushing her own slightly crooked teeth she exited the room pounding on a door across the room before going into hers to find clothes that would fit her well rounded figure. Her name was one Reign Noelle Blodwyn and today was her and her twin sister Tempest Melody Blodwyn's 18 birthday.

As she dressed she watched her older twin pratically fall into her bedroom. **" What the hell Rei it's our birthday. The one day we should be able to sleep in and mom won't bitch. "** Reign smirked and shook her head. **" Todays the big Harry Potter convention remember we have to get there early or we will miss out on the really good stuff. "** Tempest looked up at her sister taking a minute for her brain to wake up so her sister's words could sink in then took off for her own room. Although the girls were twins they were not very much alike in looks or personality. For one where Reign was short Tempest was tall standing at a good 5' 3" her hair was a more coppery red than crimson. Her eyes were a beautiful silver/gold while she didn't need glasses while her sink tone was a beautiful caramel natural tan. She also tended to be more quiet than Reign and more laid back. Prefering to keep her nails short and a solid black than the french tipped long nails of her sister. Her hair was also shorter to her shoulders and waved though both girls had nasty tempers and curves. Hurrying through her own morning routine she met her sister at the door as they both laughed they were dressed as though they were from their favorite house.

Reign was wearing a short black pleated skirt with a white button up with the sleeves rolled up a silver and emerald tie loose around her neck. A pair of sheer green knee highs with silver sparkles hugged her calves as she had was wearing black leather stiletto's with silver serpents on the silver heels that had emerald eyes. Her cloak was flung over one shoulder. Tempest was wearing pretty much the same thing except with some few differences for one her tie was gold and scarlet. Her knee high's were also scarlet with gold ribbons at the top and her stelettos were velvet with gold lion head with ruby eyes. Securing her own cloak around her shoulders she grabbed up the keys to the cute little black bug and pushed Reign out the door. **" I had the weirdest dream last night Temp. I dreamt that I was on some kind of date with Snape and caught you all snuggled up with Black near the Black Lake. "** Tempest laughed as she looked to her twin. **" You know that's one thing I never understood about you. Why Snape? The guy killed Dumbledore and was a death eater. "** Reign reached over and smacked her sisters leg causing the car to swerve for a bit. **" For one Snape was a death eater yes but he turned spy after the death of Lily having regretted getting the woman he loved killed. As for Dumbledore the poor mine was dying anyway from that curse the ring gave him Severus was putting him out of his misery at his request. If he hadn't of done it Draco Malfoy would have died and Voldie Moldie would have really been the master of the Elder Wand. Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good besides it's your Black who was really awful he tortured Severus for years and was trying to make Harry his father. "**

Tempest rolled her eyes it was the same fight they had for years who was better Snape or Black the only other fights they had consisted of who was better, Wolverine or Archangel ( X-Men ), David or Dwayne ( Lost Boys ), and Dom or Brian ( Fast and Furious ). **" Sirius couldn't help it he was raised in a very bad family that taught him all those interested in the Dark Arts was bad. So to him that meant Snape wasn't to be trusted and he wasn't trying to make Harry into James. Harry just reminded him of James and Snape wasn't innocent he gave back what he got. "** Reign gave her a serious look. **" He tried to kill Severus by tricking him to find Remus in werewolf form. "** Tempest smirked before parking and turning off the car. **" Yeah and Snape tried to turn Sirius in to the dementors for the dementor's kiss. So call it even and thank god they aren't Lockhart? "** Reign giggled and nodded as they fist pumped their agreement. That was the one thing they could always agree on Lockhart was an idiot it didnt help their cousin Ember was in love with him speaking of which there she was waiting. She was younger than the girls and related from their father's side with her straight blonde hair that almost made her look like a Malfoy. That is if it wasn't for the creepy violet eyes and normal peachy complextion she also favored Ravenclaw. Her outfit similar to theirs but with an Indigo and bronze tie, One sheer Indigo knee high and one bronze with a pair of black silk stiletto's with bronze eagle wings held on by sapphires. **" Oh my god I'm so totes excited aren't you two. "**

Ember Cameo Blodwyn was younger than them by a year but she was the only cousin they had. For some reason their mother's side was none existant their grandmother had come from england when their mother Ariana was just a baby. Their grandfather they assumed was dead or as the girls liked to imagine was already married and sent their grandmother away to hide his one indiscretion. So it was just their mother and grandmother Penelope Halliwell for a long time before their mother met and fell in love with the girls father Riley Blodwyn. Ember was the only daughter of their father's twin brother Rolfe Blodwyn. **" Yeah Emmy can't wait just try not to get us thrown out this year ok. "** Ember rolled her eyes at Reign before stomping off in a huff. **" Great thanks Rei now shes going to be snippy all day. "** Reign just shrugged and mimicked their grumpy cousin behind her back as Tempest tried not to laugh.

( Well here is chapter one hope you enjoyed it before you ask no Ember will not be joining the girls on this adventure I just put her in here to show how the girls noticed it was odd their mother's side of the family seemed to be absent. )


End file.
